Episode 5218/5219 (10th February 2009)
Plot Victoria prepares herself for Jack's funeral and tells an upset Daz that she's planning to move to Spain with Annie. Daz begs Victoria to change her mind and almost admits his feelings for her, but stops himself just in time as the hearse arrives to take them to the funeral. Meanwhile, Robert is watching from a distance. Diane reads out a loving letter that Jack wrote to his children before he died at the funeral. A guilty Andy leaves the church in tears when Jack talks about leaving his beloved farm in his sons' capable hands. Robert watches from the bridge as they bury his father, but he is spotted by Andy, who catches up with him and begs him to stay and run the farm. Robert refuses and drives away. After the wake, Annie gives Diane a private letter from Jack saying he loved her and regretted their split. The letter ends with Jack saying she will always be Diane Sugden and Diane sobs. Andy, Daz, Diane and Victoria gather at Jack's grave and Andy declares that he is going to keep the farm, but he needs his family. Victoria decides to stay in Emmerdale and the Sugdens are united as they link hands and walk away. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Charlie Pell (uncredited) *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Mick Naylor - Tony Haygarth *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Beer garden, backroom and public bar *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen and exterior *St. Mary's Church - Vestry, exterior and nave/altar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room, barn and yard *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Church Lane *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road *Cemetery Notes *Final appearance of Sheila Mercier as Annie Sugden. that appeared at the end of this episode]] *First appearance of Robert Sugden since 3rd October 2005 and last until 23rd October 2014, and final appearance of Karl Davies in the role. *Clive Hornby appears posthumously as the ghost of Jack Sugden. *This was a one-hour episode. *A message at the very end of the episode was included in tribute to Clive Hornby. The message read "In Memory of Clive Hornby 20th October 1944 to 3rd July 2008." (see side image) *The original theme tune was used for the closing credits. *''Imagine'' by John Lennon is used as incidental music for the episode's final scene when the Sugdens walk away from Jack's grave and as Diane turns to look back, she sees a vision of Jack. *Voice clips from earlier episodes are heard as the Sugdens reflect on the past, such as Jack and Diane's wedding and Robert's departure. *This episode referred to a scene in Episode 3630 (8th January 2004), when Marlon Dingle was sitting next to a vision of his wife Tricia at the cricket pavilion. This was referred to in this episode when Marlon talks to Diane after the funeral about losing their respective partners. *An undertaker is uncredited despite a couple of lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,230,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes